Cheers to you
by CeeCee333
Summary: This is what I would have liked to see after the episode Run. This is just a silly short story, mostly fluff with a small among of angst. Pairings are M/G H/P S/JJ
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is based off of a clip I saw on YouTube. It's bonus footage from the show, where the cast give wedding toasts to Will and JJ after the episode Run. If you want to see the clip in the search box of YouTube just type in Criminal Minds Wedding Toasts

Derek Morgan woke up with a massive hangover. If the chocolate profiler was honest with himself, he was still a little drunk.

He tried to sit up but noticed the right half of his body was covered by another person. Derek looked down and sighed Penelope's head was neatly tucked under his chin and her blonde hairs were tickling his face. Given that they were both still dressed he assumed that nothing too X-rated happened between the two, not that he wasn't planning on wooing the panties off of Garcia at some point, and making her see just how much he loved her. After seeing her flee from Kevin most of the night, it just confirmed for him that he needed to get with his baby girl and fast.

_Flashback_

"_Baby Girl where are you going now?" Derek took a sip of the scotch Rossi offered him. _

"_Kevin's here. I need to...well I am not sure what I need to do, but I have to get the hell outta here. Derek he brought a date. A date!"_

"_Come here." Derek out opened his arms and Penelope immediately stepped into them, he then wrapped her up in his love, strength, and security._

_Rossi stepped away shaking his head. Those two were damned fools._

_Derek murmured against her hair, "It's okay P, that motherfucker isn't worth all of this worry."_

_Penelope pulled back looking into Derek's eyes and immediately knew he meant what he said._

"_But Derek I'm at a wedding after turning down Kevin's proposal. Part of me feels terrible I turned him down, but if I can be honest here- a part of me is angry he brought a date."_

"_Do you want him back?"_

_Penelope shook her head no so hard her hair whipped Derek in the face. That is when Derek noticed his best friend was a little tipsy._

"_Sweetheart how much have you had to drink?"_

_He chuckled when he heard a mumbled, "Not enough."_

_Derek and Penelope pulled apart, he grabbed her hand and said, "Let's remedy that right now."_

_As soon as they got outside they noticed that one of Will's friends had commandeered a video camera. Will's Cajun buddy coaxed Penelope into giving her well wishes._

_Derek quickly pressed a full glass of champagne into her hand which she downed immediately. Penelope wiggled the empty glass towards Derek and with a clever British accent slurred, "Please sir, may I have some more?"_

_Derek shook his head at her antics. He went to refill her glass and he noticed a waiter had taken off with the empty glasses and bottles. Derek thought to himself, "He must be getting more."_

_Penelope stood in front of the camera swaying slightly, giggled out, "Happy Birthday. Oh wait you're getting married. I swear I'm not drinking. Well okay just a little bit, because he's here."_

_A drunk Kevin ran towards Penelope jumping in her shot. Kevin quickly said, "Happy birthday…...wedding thingy."_

_Penelope looked at Kevin and sternly said, "Not right now." quickly Kevin took the hint a left to find his date, who was not impressed by Lynch's constant efforts to find his ex girlfriend._

Present

"Hey Baby...wake up." Derek gently shook Penelope.

Penelope swatted at Derek's hand and said, "Not now I'm having sexy dreams about a certain mocha profiler."

Derek laughed quietly and said, "Come on, wake up. I'm sure Rossi has coffee around here somewhere."

Penelope gingerly lifted herself from Morgan's body. She rubbed her nose and asked, "Why the hell did we sleep out here?"

Derek shrugged and said, "Beats me. I guess I was worn out from all the hide and go seek."

"Sorry about that."

"Naw, don't be. If you haven't noticed Garcia, I like the chase."

Penelope smiled shyly and said, "Well, it looks like you caught me."

"Careful with that, I might not let you go."

For a moment all movement seemed to stop. Derek laid back down pulling Garcia with him. He found his tux jacket laying on the ground and covered her up. They both sighed in contentment,

"Seriously P, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what you said last night?"

Penelope searched Derek's eyes. He didn't seem upset.

"Wh- What did I say?"

Derek ran his hand across Penelope's cheek and said, "You said if I had half a brain, I would realize that you were in love with me."

Penelope's eyes went wide. How could she have told her biggest secret? She immediately thought about doing damage control, what the hell do you say to something like that?

_Flashback_

_They had been swaying back and forth for a while on the dance floor. After everyone got over the initial shock of a surprise wedding, and Prentiss leaving, all the agents threw caution to the wind and decided to have a good time._

_Morgan had Penelope pulled flush against his body as Rossi's speaker system blared slow tempoed oldies._

_He tried to keeps his sight eye level with hers, but the very low cut dress she was wearing kept distracting him. Her breasts were fully on display. How the hell was he suppose to concentrate with all that in front of him?_

"_Baby you look beautiful tonight." Derek twirled Penelope around and pulled her to him. Her back was against his front, and they continued to sway. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo._

_Penelope sighed. It felt so right being held by Derek, for a moment she closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth of his arms around her. _

_Once she opened her eyes again she saw Kevin looking at her with serious distaste. Kevin was currently dancing with his date, a nice girl from the tech department, and was fuming over how close Derek and Penelope were._

_Kevin's date Gina looked at him and said, "Kevin, why don't you just go over there?"_

"_Hmm..What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about Penelope. You have been staring at her for over an hour, and it looks to me like she is a little preoccupied."_

_Kevin sighed, "I'm sorry about that. it's just I knew he was the reason she turned me down, now look at them flaunting it."_

_Gina rolled her eyes and said, "Kevin, I'm going to go home." Flatly she added, "Thanks for the date."_

_Kevin stopped looking at Gina to stare once again at the dancing pair. Derek was close to kissing Penelope and he couldn't have that. Kevin walked quickly over to them and tapped Morgan on the shoulder. _

_Derek sighed and said, "Yeah?"_

"_Do you mind if I dance with Penelope?"_

"_Free country, Lynch."_

_Penelope wanted to bolt, but took Kevin's hand anyway. As they slow danced Penelope asked Kevin, "Where'd Gina go?"_

"_She left. Said something about a headache."_

"_Oh."_

"_So I was thinking…...we should try again."_

_Penelope looked at Kevin and in disbelief. "No. I don't want to try again."_

"_Why? Because of Morgan? I bet something did ____happen in Alaska.""_

"_Kevin how many times do I have to tell you nothing happened in Alaska. He took the damn you know what? A part of it is because of him. After you and I broke up I could finally do whatever the hell I wanted, and right now all I want is to get away from you."_

_Kevin shouted "Penelope, plum sauce...He doesn't love you…."_

_Derek who was dancing with Emily jerked his head up to see Penelope run towards Rossi's mansion._

_With understanding Emily let go of Derek with a whispered, "Just tell her already." Derek jogged towards the house. He couldn't help it while he was running, Derek stuck his hand out and popped Lynch on the back of the head._

"_What the hell, Morgan?"_

_Derek didn't even stop._

_Once he was in the door he heard the sound of heels clacking on hardwood. He could hear Penelope muttering to herself as he heard the sound of liquid being poured into a glass._

"_Sonofabitch thinks he can just say let's try again...Who the fu-"_

"_Baby, you wanna share?"_

"_Sure."_

_Derek took his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up._

"_I take it that Lynch yet again did something stupid to upset you?"_

"_He asked if we could try again."_

_Derek shifted his attention to the floor and asked, "What did you tell him?"_

_Penelope took a large swig of whisky._

_Derek grimace he knew she must really be upset cause Penelope Garcia can barely handle three glasses of wine, so the now almost full tumbler was going to have her on her plump ass._

_After sputtering Penelope said, "No. I told him no, I should go out there and tell his ass no again."_

_Derek took his own sip and said, "Sit down." She sat next to Derek and they just sat in silence for a while, just content with being with each other._

_Penelope was rapidly becoming sloshed._

"_Hot Stuff, do you think I'm gonna die old and alone?"_

_Derek laughed, "P, don't you think that's a little dramatic?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so. You know Kevin said some pretty harsh stuff to me before, so I don't know why this time it is getting to me."_

"_What'd he say?"_

"_That you would never love me like I love you." Then Penelope went to take a sip of her drink just to realize a moment later her glass was empty and her head was spinning. "Which is ridiculous because if you had half a brain you would realize I was in love with you."_

"_That's funny because I know you have a whole brain and you have yet to realize I'm in love with you."_

_Penelope patted Derek on the arm and said, "See now was that so hard? We don't need some dramatic moment."_

_Derek pulled Penelope into his lap and said, "No Baby, we don't." The two of them sat in silence for a moment. Penelope smiled and looked at Derek and he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is going on in that big gorgeous brain of yours?"_

_Penelope giggled before giving Derek a quick peck on the lips._

"_I've always wanted to do that."_

"_Well then do it again."_

_The teased each other with gentle pecks, nips, and nibbles. _

_They were broken out of the haze to see a drunken Reid stumble through the doorway, looking completely lost._

_Reid excalimed, "I need a bathroom."_

_Derek said, "Down the hall third door on the right."_

"_Thanks, Morgan. You're a good friend. A great friend! you're like my brotha from anotha motha. You wouldn't just get married out of the blue. No, you are a good man you would tell me. Right?"_

"_Good lord kid, how much did you drink?"_

_Reid stretched his arms out wide and said, "This much."_

_Penelope giggled._

"_Oh hey Garcia I didn't see you there."_

_Derek stared at Spencer in disbelief._

"_That's okay boy genius, I have been here the whole time."_

"_Oh okay. Well I'm gonna go now."_

_Spencer stumbled down the hall and shouted, "Eureka!" when he found the bathroom._

_The couple chuckled. He then gave Penelope a silly and loud kiss on the lips and said, "Come on...let's go back outside."_

_Hand in hand, the two went back outside._

_It was Derek's turn to give the newlyweds his well wishes._

_Derek slurred "JJ….Jennifer Jareau, what am I chopped liver? I mean sure Will has a cool accent and all but…"_

_Penelope rolled her eyes off camera at Derek. God he was a ham sometimes._

_Will's friend, Brian laughed and said, "It looks to me like you have one fine mama already."_

_Derek beamed and said, "I do, don't I?"_

_Derek grabbed Penelope's hand and said, "Let's tear up the dance floor." Derek dragged a, by now, drunk Penelope to the dance floor. The music had changed from slow and romantic love songs, to 90's pop hits._

_The girls all danced together, while the guys laughed. _

_Emily over the loud music shouted, "PG, you make a great Baby Spice."_

_Penelope laughed and sang even louder, "If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends."_

_Derek laughed and said, "No thank you."_

_Hotch looked around and asked, "Has anyone seen Reid?"_

_Derek shrugged and said, "Last time I saw him he was headed to the bathroom."_

_Hotch and Derek scanned the backyard again and sighed in relief when they saw Spencer speaking into the camera._

_Spencer was waving around a champagne glass around, and they couldn't tell what he was saying, but Spencer Reid was trashed._

"_Ya know, I've never seen Pretty Boy drunk."_

_Hotch gave a reserved smile and said, "It's kind of entertaining."_

"_You think he's upset about JJ getting married?"_

"_That would explain why he got so shit faced. But who know's maybe he lost at Chess finally."_

_Derek shrugged, "Yeah, I put my money on it being about JJ."_

_Reid was now walking back towards them. He snagged a glass of champagne that Anderson was about to take a sip out of._

_He downed the glass, handed it back to Anderson and said, "Thanks man."_

_They all heard the opening notes of Color Me Badd's "I Wanna Sex You Up."_

_Derek grinned at Penelope, and everyone else rolled their eyes._

_Spencer leaned against Derek and whispered rather loudly, "If I hadn't come in Rossi's living room you and Garcia would be making this song happen right now."_

_Derek laughed and said, "Kid, you are cut off for the night."_

_Beth and JJ each grabbed one of Spencer's arms and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor._

_Spencer was having a great time dancing with all the girls. His heart even quit banging around in his chest, during a particularly raunchy lyric Spencer danced with both Penelope and Emily. _

_Derek chuckled and shouted, "Play on playa!"_

_Rossi said, "Don't encourage him."_

_After a bit more dancing, the rest of the party goers left, leaving just the BAU, Beth and Will sitting around one of Rossi's tables._

_They each were sharing bottles of champagne with the person sitting next them._

_JJ quipped, "Thank God my mom took Henry for the night. I don't want him seeing any of us like this."_

_Emily slurred, "I'm gonna miss you guys."_

_Hotch hiccuped and said, "We're gonna miss you too Prentiss. You tell Easter he better treat you right, or I'm putting my American foot up his ass."_

_Spencer said, "Yeah, that goes for me too."_

_Rossi and Derek clinked glasses together and Rossi said, "Damn right."_

_JJ drunkenly muttered, "Hey, my girl can take care of herself."_

_Penelope laughed and said, "She is woman...hear her roar!"_

_Rossi cocked an eyebrow and said, "Why Garcia, are you plastered?"_

"_I am indeed, sir."_

"_Yeah, Baby Girl over here was trying to forget her troubles with a certain asshole technical analyst."_

"_Well I don't have to worry about Kevin anymore."_

_Emily asked, "Why? you two get back together or something?"_

_Reid said, "Oh, there is a something alright."_

_Derek kicked Reid under the table and shook his head._

"_What? All's I was gonna say was Kevin saw you with your tongue down Garcia's throat. He ran like hell out of here, begging Gina from the tech pool to let him come over."_

_Will coughed the word, "Loser."_

_Rossi started uncorking bottles of champagne and said, "Drink this up people."_

_Hotch raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why can't you keep these here?"_

_Rossi huffed and said, "Because I can't."_

_Reid blurted out, "It's cause the whole Strauss drinking thing."_

_Rossi yelled, "Kid shuddup."_

_Beth sighed and said, "Someone needs to put Reid to bed before he blabs anymore information."_

_Penelope said, "I'll do it."_

"_Baby, you have heels on and you might be almost as drunk as he is."_

"_Well then Hot Stuff, help me."_

_Derek sighed, he reached under Reids arm and pulled him up._

_Reid yelped and asked, "Hey, what was that for?"_

"_Because I have to put a 32 year old man to bed."_

_Penelope ruffled Spencer's hair and said, "Come on, if you're good I will read you a bedtime story."_

_Derek laughed as they half dragged, half carried Dr. Reid into Rossi's mansion._

_JJ laughed and said, "Morgan and Garcia will make great parents one day."_

_Rossi chuckled and said, "The way Reid was speaking earlier it sounded like they were going to make that a possibility in my living room."_

_Derek deposited Spencer in one of Rossi's bedrooms. Spencer stutter stepped towards the bed. He flopped down and finally the dam burst._

"_Why wasn't it me?"_

_Penelope sat next to Spencer and said, "Oh honey. Trust me I know how you feel." _

_Both Penelope and Spencer forgot that Derek was even there._

Derek's heart shattered a the way Penelope said she understood. He sat next to her on the bed Spencer was curled up in and said, "Baby girl you need to know, that everyday you were with Kevin broke a part of me. So believe me when I say, I understand too."

"Oh Angelfish."

Penelope leaned forward to kiss Derek. They both haulted when they heard a whimper from Spencer.

They both turned to look at him.

Spencer whispered, "Was it silly of me to love her?"

Derek shook his head and said, "You can't help who you love."

Both Penelope and Derek waited for a response from Spencer. The only thing they heard was his even breathing.

Penelope tucked Spencer in tighter and kissed him on the forehead. Derek quietly said, "Lets go back down stairs."

_**More to come**_

_**Tell me what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron Hotchner was a man who normally kept his wits about him. He had to in the line of work that he was in. That was the curse of alcohol. His vision was blurry and his stomach rolled slightly. Where was he? Was Jack okay?

Then it all came crashing down on him. The last thing he remembered was trying to do the electric slide with Morgan on one side of him and Rossi on the other, after Prentiss dared him to let loose. He smiled at the memory of his whole team laughing and dancing.

Hotch loved moments like that. When he wasn't SSA Aaron Hotchner the unit chief, he just got to be Aaron.

In the wee hours of the morning he could finally admit to himself that he drank so much because of the idea of Prentiss leaving.

She was leaving. Leaving _him_.

He sat on the side of the bed running a hand through his hair trying to remember what happened after that.

_Hotch walked through Rossi's impressive kitchen. He stopped as he saw Morgan and Prentiss talking. There was a pained expression on Emily's face. As a profiler, he could see that Emily didn't feel at home in Quantico anymore. The shake of Derek's head at what she was saying confirmed Aaron's fears._

_The two profilers' moment was broken up by a frantic looking Penelope rushing by Morgan's side. All conversation of Emily leaving was brought to a haul._

_Hotch waited with a glass of champagne in hand until Morgan and Garcia left, just leaving himself alone with Emily._

_He asked her if she was leaving and she explained to him why. Hotch felt his heart constrict and his stomach tighten in agony._

_He wanted to beg her to stay, but after the past few years that he had, he understood her need to leave. _

Hotch turned quickly as he heard a snore followed by a snort, and then someone coughing.

He looked over to see Emily still in her dress and heels laying on top of the luxurious bed duvet cover.

Emily looked at Hotch with disbelieving eyes. "Hotch what are we doing in here?"

"We talked for a while and kept drinking. I think we sort of passed out in here."

Emily looked down at her hands and said, "Oh." Emily smoothed her hair down. Quietly Emily asked, "What about Beth? I mean where did she go?"

Hotch's forehead wrinkled in concentration. "You know I have no idea." Hotch wasn't entirely sure what happened last night but his voice was considerably lighter from some reason. What had happened between him and Beth?

_Hotch had been dancing with Beth still trying to process the fact that Prentiss was no longer a part of their team. She had accepted Easter's job offer. After everything that happened this year, he didn't blame her for one moment for wanting to leave. _

_Beth was saying something to Hotch, he was sure of it but he couldn't focus. His mind flooded with thoughts of the times he spent with Emily. He thought about how she stuck to her guns and insisted he give her a spot on the team after Elle abruptly left the team. He also thought that her face was the first face he saw after Foyet had attacked him. For some reason seeing her face brought him a sense of safety and peace when he should have been feeling neither. _

"_Aaron. Hotchner." Beth had been trying to get his attention for a little over three minutes._

"_What were you saying, sweetheart?"_

_Beth looked into Aaron's despondent eyes and quietly said, "It's because she's leaving."_

_Hotch sighed. He didn't need to ask who Beth was referring too. Hotch closed his eyes. He didn't like feeling exposed like this. When he opened them he saw Derek dancing with Prentiss. They seemed pretty close. Hotch could feel jealousy attack his gut until Derek jerked away from Prentiss to run after a skittish Penelope. The sight of seeing Morgan smacking Lynch brought a quick smile to his face._

_Aaron looked back at Beth and said, "Yes, I'm upset with her leaving. It will cause more turmoil within the team, and I think we have suffered enough, don't you think?"_

_Beth and Aaron were still swaying to the music as they talked with each other._

_Beth asked, "Don't you mean you'll be full of turmoil?"_

_Hotch cleared his throat and said, "No, I meant what I said. As a team we have suffered enough. We just recovered from her death. Now we are losing her all over again."_

_Beth wasn't buying in a low voice she harshly said, "Aaron I don't believe you for one moment. You should have seen the look she gave me when you introduced me to your co-workers and the triathlon."_

"_Beth what are you talking about?"_

"_Aaron, she looked sad and wounded."_

"_She did?"_

_Beth quit moving and she cupped both sides of Hotch's face and said, "I knew eventually this would happen, at least this way I can take credit for it." Beth sighed and said, Aaron give her a reason to stay."_

"_Beth, I just can't go over there and declare my love for her."_

"_Why not?"_

_Hotch sadly said, "That's not who I am."_

_Beth placed her hands on her hips and said, "Bullshit. Aaron, go over there and tell her. Unless you are too chicken and the Aaron Hotchner she knew wasn't afraid of anything."_

_Hotch risked a glance at Prentiss who was now laughing and joking with JJ and Rossi._

_Aaron hugged Beth and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."_

_Beth smiled a little and asked, "For what?"_

"_For helping me find me again."_

_Beth pushed Hotch's shoulders and forced him to turn around. She smacked his butt and said, "Go get her."_

Hotch blinked a few times and Emily was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hotch, where'd you go?"

"Something from last night flashed in my mind."

Emily sat next to Aaron. He inhaled her scent of lilacs and jasmine.

He looked into Emily's eyes and said, "I don't think Beth would be upset at all that we are together right now."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"She's the one that told me to go after you."

Emily stared at Aaron in a mix of relief and anxiety.

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms and whispered, "I remember everything. The question is do you?"

_Emily looked wistfully at Derek's retreating back. She wished she could find someone who loved her half as much as Morgan loved Garcia._

_She sighed again but almost doubled over in laughter as she watched a running Morgan smack Lynch on the back of the head. She righted herself as your chuckles subsided._

_Emily noticed a shadow beside her. JJ didn't miss the sad look on Prentiss' face as she saw Derek jog away._

"_Hey Em, how you holdin' up?"_

_For moment Emily hesitated. "Well, I'm moving away from the only family I've had in a long time."_

_JJ hugged her friend and said, "It's not too late to change your mind."_

_Emily looked down at her nails and said, "JJ, everything has changed and is still changing."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I think Morgan just pulled his head out of his ass."_

_JJ's brow wrinkled. "Huh?"_

_Emily just smiled and said, "Morgan and Garcia."_

_JJ huffed and said, "Finally." Then she motioned for Emily to continue._

"_Look Jayje, everybody is finding their happily ever after. I just need a fresh start. Ya know?"_

"_Well what about Mick?"_

_Emily snorted and said we would have killed each other."_

_Emily looked away from JJ for a moment. Jennifer didn't miss the look on Emily's face as she watched Hotch and Beth slow dancing together. She was now starting to understand but before she could question Emily further Rossi came over smiling broadly as he handed each woman a glass of champagne._

_Rossi lifted his glass and said, "To the new bride, and to Emily."_

_JJ laughed and asked, "Dave how much have you had to drink tonight?"_

_Dave chuckled and said, "Not nearly as much as Garcia."_

_Emily quietly asked, "Rossi, why did you invite Kevin anyway?"_

_Rossi grinned devilishly but said nothing._

_Emily gasped and said, "You knew Kevin would do something stupid!"_

_Rossi's grin only got wider._

_JJ smacked his arm and said, "And because you knew Morgan would do anything to fix it... and that maybe he would finally tell her how he feels."_

_Rossi looked over to see Hotch walking towards them. Right before Hotch made it to the small group Rossi whispered, You know weddings, they bring out the romantic in everyone." Rossi then turned on his heels in search of Will's friend to give the couple "Hi, Congratulations, and Well Wishes" on camera. _

_Will twirled JJ into his arms, leaving Hotch and Prentiss awkwardly staring at each other._

_Hotch smiled slight and held his hand out. Prentiss sat her champagne glass on a nearby table and took the hand that was offered to her. Aaron engulfed her into his arms and they started to sway to the music._

_Emily buried her head in the crook of his neck allowing herself to forget for just a moment that Beth even existed._

_Hotch knew dancing so closely with her would be dangerous. He became hyper aware of the woman in his arms. He intended to tell her exactly how he felt but holding her felt to right and robbed him of his ability to speak._

_They continued to dance in silence. The song was close to ending Hatch wasn't sure why he did what he did. He turned his head slightly and kissed her neck. Emily jolted back then and briskly walked off the dance floor. She headed straight for the champagne table. She started knocking back glass after glass of the bitter liquid_

_Reid walked up to a panicking Prentiss and asked, "You too, huh?"_

_Emily burped and asked, "What?"_

_Spencer slurred, "I know you got a thing for Hotch. I might not be the most socially adept person, but even I can see that. I mean...I am a profiler."_

_Emily groaned, "Oh God am I that obvious?"_

_Spencer hiccupped and said, "Less talking, more drinking."_

_Will's friend came up to Prentiss and asked, "Would you like to say something for the happy couple?"_

_At first Emily grumbled then felt Reid hand her full glass of white wine. For some reason that seemed to cheer her up a little bit._

_Emily smoothed down her dress and said, "Let's do this."_

_Will's friend smiled and said, "Ready when you are."_

_Emily burped a little, clutching her glass of wine tighter. "Guys, I'm so happy to be a part of this I love you...uhh I love you both." Emily slurred, "Wait, excuse me Detective LaMontagne Jr., and SSA JJ. Ha-ha that rhymes. I'm glad you guys are trying...Oops I meant tying the knot and it's gonna make Henry happy...So cheers." Emily looked at the camera and asked, "Do I drink now?"_

_He nodded his head yes. At first she took a small sip. She looked at the glass then winked at the camera and said, "Oh What the hell!" and drank the rest down._

Hotch laughed, "Okay this time where'd you go?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about last night."

Hotch tilted his head and asked, "Anything good?"

Emily shrugged and said, "Sort of."

Hotch placed his hand over Emily's and asked, "What was it?"

"I remember running away from you. You...You kissed me and I ran off the dance floor. I tried to find you later but you were nowhere to be found."

Hotch sighed while he kicked his shoes off. He leaned against the headboard taking Emily with him. He tucked her into his side. He began to speak and the rumble of his chest soothed Emily

_Aaron didn't know what to think after watching Emily run from him. He turned around and began walking towards Rossi's pond on the edge of his property._

_At first, Hotch's shoulders were slumped. He loosened his tie because he felt like he couldn't breathe. He thought for sure Emily wanted him too, but the look of shock and surprise left him confused. Hotch continued to stare out into the pond, he listened to the crickets chirp and the fish glide through the water providing a sense of calm and peace._

_He began thinking about Prentiss' reaction again then slowly but surely a smile graced his face. She wouldn't have looked so shell shocked if that kiss meant nothing to her. It must've meant a helluva lot for her to take off like that. Emily wasn't a runner. She faced life head on with a fearless spirit. He knew then that she did care, and she might possibly love him as much as he loved her._

_Aaron made his way back towards the wedding party. Everyone was sitting around a cozy table laughing and talking. Aaron sat in the only available chair. He sat next to Beth directly across from Emily._

_After Morgan and Garcia took Spencer upstairs and into bed the rest of the team remained outside. Eventually Beth yawned and told Rossi she was tired. Rossi told her what room she and Hotch would be sleeping in. Beth seriously doubted she would be seeing Aaron that night, or any night for that matter._

_Will and JJ excused themselves citing that they had an early morning. Hotch and Rossi shared a look. Rossi with a quick raise of his eyebrows nodded and said, "Well this old man is headed off to bed. You kids don't stay up to late. And Prentiss, you better not leave without telling me goodbye." With that, Rossi headed into his mansion._

_Hotch blurted out, "Don't go."_

_While at the same time Prentiss breathily said, "Give me a reason to stay."_

Emily tipped her head back to look up at Hotch. "You told me you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Hotch snorted and asked, "When have I lied to you?"

Emily shook her head and said, "Never."

Emily's phone rang. Once she saw the number, she paled. "It's Easter."

Hotch sucked in his breath as Emily answered the phone.

"Yes, Easter. I've made my decision. Sending a jet won't be necessary." Emily locked eyes with Aaron and said, "I'm not leaving…..Of course I'm serious...I'm sorry you feel that way...Goodbye Clyde."

Hotch took her hand and asked, "How'd he take it?"

"He said I was making a big mistake, but he knew I wouldn't go."

"Why?"

"He might have profiled me and told me I was in love with my boss."

"Huh. That arrogant bastard got something right."

Emily smacked Hotch's arm and said, "Be nice."

Aaron and Emily were sitting in complete silence when they heard a headboard thump against the wall followed by a familiar high pitched voice screaming, "Derek!"

Hotch turned beet red and Emily rolled her eyes, "Breakfast?"

Emily looked at the clock and said, "It's 7 a.m. And no one is up besides them two fools."

The headboard thumped again followed by a groaned, "Baby girl!"

Emily loudly said, "Pancakes. I like pancakes."

The two of them hastily left the room and almost ran downstairs.

Aaron and Emily stopped in their tracks when they saw a pacing JJ quietly say to Will, "How do we explain this to Henry?"

Will drawled back, "JJ, I'm not sure. We just tell him that no matter what we will always love him even if we aren't together." He sighed and added, "Look JJ you deserve to be happy as do I. We'll figure the rest out later."

JJ smiled a sad watery smile and said, "If I weren't already in love with someone else, you would be the perfect guy."

Yeah I'm cruel for stopping here but as always read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron and Emily stopped in their tracks when they saw a pacing JJ quietly say to Will, "How do we explain this to Henry?"

Will responded, "JJ, I'm not sure. We just tell him that no matter what we will always love him even if we aren't together." He sighed and added, "Look JJ, you deserve to be happy, same as me. We'll figure the rest out later."

JJ smiled a sad watery smile and said, "If I weren't already in love with someone else, you would be the perfect guy."

Swiftly, Aaron and Emily walked through Rossi's living room and into the kitchen. JJ offered up a smile towards the worried looking couple.

Hotch muttered a "Morning." Emily nodded her head in agreement.

Once they had disappeared into the kitchen Will looked at JJ and drawled, "JJ, this is the right thing to do. I shouldn't have pressured you into marriage, and after what happened to us we weren't thinking logically."

JJ smiled and embraced Will. "So...how do we break the news to everyone?"

Will shrugged and said, "This is the first less-than-twenty-four -hour marriage I've ever had."

JJ chuckled. "Well, it's not like I'm a pro at it either."

Will stepped away from JJ and shook a bottle of Aspirin and said, "Well I better get these to Beth."

JJ with an exaggerated sweeping motion of her arm said, "Never keep a lady waiting."

Once Will was out of the door she sat staring out of a large beautiful bay window thinking how funny life could be sometimes.

_JJ's concern for the amount of alcohol Spencer was consuming was growing with every glass of champagne he downed._

_She knew Spence inside out, and he _never_ drank this heavily. When they went out as a team, he would rarely drink more than two beers, preferring to sit with some former college buddies playing trivia. _

_JJ started to make her way towards Spencer when she saw Derek slap Lynch on his head. Her eyebrows shot up as she thought, "Now, _that_ is interesting."_

_She narrowed her eyes, intent on finding Spencer and almost grimaced as she saw him speaking into a camera and eventually fall over a table behind him that was stacked sky high with gifts. _

_JJ whispered to herself, "Oh Spence." She felt stinging tears pool behind her bright blue eyes. She knew if she was honest with herself this wedding was a bad idea to begin with. She was relieved that Will was okay after being shot and kidnapped, and she realized she loved him, but she wasn't _in_ love with him. She shook her head at the ridiculous cliché. But it was true. _

_She went to check on Spencer when she was stopped by a few well-wishers leaving. She smiled politely as they commented on how happy they were for her. When she looked up Spencer was nowhere to be found. _

_Just then Emily stood next to her and gave her a warm smile. _

"_Jayje, you look beautiful."_

"_Thanks. It's my mom's dress. So Em, how are you holding up?"_

_Emily shook her head and said, "We don't need to talk about that now. It's a happy occasion. You're married now. How does it feel to be the old ball and chain?"_

_JJ's face fell. _

_Emily quickly backpedaled. "JJ, you know I didn't mean it like that."_

_JJ sniffled a little and said, "I know it's just that...Emily I think I made a mistake."_

"_Oh come on! You and Will are-"_

"_Me and Will are what?"_

_Emily cleared her throat as she saw Rossi approach them. She leaned over and whispered in JJ's ear, "We'll talk about this later."_

_JJ gave her friend's hand a squeeze and mouthed, "Thank you."_

_Rossi stood next to JJ with his arms opened wide and said, "Congratulations, bella!"_

_JJ plastered on a wide smile and said, "Thanks."_

_Rossi handed JJ a champagne glass and the clinked glasses. Both looked in Emily's direction while she still held her glass. The two profilers shared a knowing look as they watched Emily take in the sight of Hotch and Beth dancing closely. They also watched as the dancing couple broke apart with Beth walking in one direction and Hotch staring intently at Emily making his way towards the small crowd._

_After saying a few words Rossi and JJ left Hotch and Emily to be alone together. Will walked up to them and started dancing with JJ._

_Will drawled, "You look beautiful tonight."_

"_You clean up pretty nicely yourself."_

"_Why, thank you. Did you ever think we'd get married?"_

_JJ whispered, "Honestly? Until today: no."_

"_I never thought you would say yes. Imagine my surprise when you asked me." Will tilted his head back and laughed._

_JJ and Will continued to turn on the dance floor. "Will, if I would have asked you before today would you have said yes?"_

"_JJ, remember: I asked you many times."_

"_But you knew I would say no."_

_Will narrowed his eyes at JJ and said, "Don't profile me."_

"_I'm sorry Will, but I have to. I know you care about me and on some level you even love me. But can you honestly say that if it weren't for you being almost blown up and Henry at the hands of that monster, we would be here now?"_

_Will sighed and said, "JJ what do you want me to say? You want me to say that I married you because it's the right thing to do."_

_JJ internally gasped. "Will, if you felt that way then why keep asking?"_

"_Because JJ I _do_ love you, and you love me, and we have Henry to think about. I thought about what my life would be without you and it scares me. I know what it's like to not have a mama. I didn't want to do that to Henry."_

"_Will, I love you. But this - whatever this is - needs to stop."_

"_I agree. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. For now we treat it as a party." Will smiled at JJ and asked, "Okay?"_

_JJ returned the smile and said, "Okay." They swayed together for the rest of the song. They broke apart when they saw Emily running across the dance floor and straight to the champagne table. They waited a few moments, but neither one of them saw Hotch follow._

_Will chuckled and asked, "What is up with that?"_

_JJ returned the chuckled and said, "More BAU love drama. No wonder there are so many damn frat rules."_

_Will gently turned JJ's chin towards Rossi's house. "Well it looks like Morgan and Garcia are about to break all of them."_

_Penelope and Derek were making their way out of Rossi's house when Derek placed his hands on Penelope's shoulders._

_Derek slurred, "Penelope, I wanna tell the team about us."_

"_Hot Stuff, I think we should sober up first."_

"_Fine. Dinner tomorrow night at my house. Got it."_

_Penelope cooed, "Got it."_

_JJ yelled, "Get a room you two!"_

_Penelope blushed and Derek seriously contemplated that, but instead he grabbed Garcia's hand and led her to the dance floor._

_The deejay grabbed a microphone and said, "Grab a sexy lady and shake it on the dance floor."_

_Penelope grabbed JJ's hand and a returning Emily's wrist and said, "Ladies, you heard the man."_

_Penelope saw Beth return with Will next to her. She cocked an eyebrow for a moment but she realized she was way too buzzed to be dealing with that right now so instead she grabbed Beth's hand as well and encouraged her to dance... _

_A moment later Spencer stumbled onto the floor with a wide grin and glassy eyes. _

_Penelope grabbed him and whispered, "How're you doing?"_

"_Garcia, I'm good. Let's dance!"_

_Penelope tossed her head back and laughed._

_Beth flanked one side of Reid and Emily took the other. JJ laughed as she made her way to the middle of the small circle on the dance floor._

_Derek hollered over the music, "Go pretty, boy!"_

_Through bouts of laughter and dancing horribly off beat, Spencer felt safe and cocooned around all of his friends. He could finally admit that he was head over heels in love with JJ. What an odd place to figure out you were in love with one of your best friends. No one in the world called him Spence except for JJ. The nickname alone made him feel special. It was something no one could take away from them. _

_Spencer was taken out of his thoughts as Beth and Emily attempted to do a three person Tango with him which lead to more laughter and heavy eye rolling from Rossi._

_Rossi hastily took off his jacket and grabbed Emily's hand and said, "Now _this_ is a Tango. Rossi took one of the flowers out of nearby center piece placed it in his mouth and proceeded to twirl Emily across the dance floor. _

_JJ took in the site in front of her. In all this hilarity one thing popped into her mind,"I married the wrong man."_

JJ stood up from Rossi's couch. She walked into the kitchen and started searching through his refrigerator and cabinets.

Emily looked over at JJ.

JJ gave a tentative smile and said, "I'm making Bloody Marys."

Emily placed a hand over her heart and swooned, "My hero."

Aaron was leaning against a counter mumbled, "JJ, you're a genius."

Emily pulled out a few pots and pans. She was digging through Rossi's fridge when she exclaimed, "A-ha! You can keep your Bloody Mary; I'm going for a little hair of the dog." She wiggled a carafe of orange juice and a bottle of champagne over her head.

"Oooh gimme." Penelope came in the kitchen reaching for Emily's glass.

Emily smiled at her and said, "PG, get your own."

Penelope stuck her lower lip out. "Fine. And here I was prepared to miss you when you leave."

JJ pressed the button on the contraption she'd been searching for...

Derek yelled, "Damn it, JJ! My head."

JJ popped the lid off the blender and poured her tomato juice mix in a large mug. She looked apologetically over at Derek and said, "Sorry about that, but I need to give this to Spencer. He's going to have a rough morning."

Emily snorted, "If he's up before noon I'll wash every window in this house."

After a few chuckles JJ made her way through the kitchen towards the stairs with a smile on her face.

_Once JJ and Will had talked about ending their marriage JJ left the room to find out who was quietly sobbing next to their room._

_JJ knocked on the door but got no response. She slowly opened the door to see Spencer balled up with the covers twisted around his frame._

"_Spence, are you okay?" She waited a moment but when there was still no response JJ said louder, "Spence, what's wrong?"_

_JJ walked towards Spencer and sighed in a little relief as she saw that he was asleep and was more than likely having a bad dream._

_She shook his arm and tried to wake him. "Spencer, come on wake up for me."_

_His eyes popped open and another tortured sob burst forth from his chest._

_JJ immediately sat next to him and pulled him into her arms. Spencer rested his head on her shoulder as she smoothed down his now unruly hair._

_He took a ragged breath and asked the one thing JJ wasn't expecting._

"_Why don't you love me? I love you so much."_

_JJ felt her own eyes starting to well with tears._

_Softly she whispered, "I do love you."_

_Spencer's head shot up almost knocking JJ in the chin. He quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed so his feet touched the floor. Angrily he said, "JJ, this isn't funny."_

"_Oh Spence, I'm not laughing."_

_Spencer ran a rough hand through his knotted hair and said, "Stop calling me that. I don't want you to call me that anymore. I can't just sit here and pretend that I don't love you. Do you know how much it hurt seeing you with Will? Do you have any idea how many times I wished that Henry was mine? The day that Henry was born I had to except that you and I would never be. I thought if I could just stay away from you...but you wouldn't even do that for me. You made me Henry's godfather. I was proud and crushed at the same time. And tonight was the last straw. Maybe Emily has it right. Maybe I should leave too."_

_JJ was getting dizzy watching Spencer pace back and forth ranting._

"_Spence. Spencer. _Reid_!"_

_He stopped moving and looked at JJ. His look of dejection caused her heart to constrict. _

"_Come sit down please."_

_Spencer took a few stumbling steps towards the bed and sat with a flop._

_JJ placed her hands on the side of his head and said, "Spencer I want you to listen to me and don't interrupt."_

"_JJ you don't get to tell me what to do."_

_Forcibly JJ said, "I said don't interrupt."_

_Spencer crossed his arms in defiance but said, "I'm only listening because this is the last time I'm talking to you."_

_Instead of challenging what Spencer said JJ instead said, "Spencer, understand one thing: I do love you."_

_Spencer snorted and said, "Yeah, like a brother."_

"_What did I say? No interrupting."_

_Spencer nodded and wisely kept quiet._

"_Spencer I love you too._

_Spencer's eyes widened but before he could speak JJ held up her hand to stop him._

"_I think I've known for a while that I've had feelings for you but I wasn't sure what to do with them. Then I met Will and at first our relationship was wonderfully uncomplicated. We lived in two different cities and we got together when we could. Will and I had only in passing talked about one of us moving. I refused to give up my job at the BAU and New Orleans was the only home Will had ever known. We didn't plan on getting pregnant, it just happened. And when I was in that delivery room making you godfather was a snap decision but as soon as I saw your face I knew it had to be. I think a tiny part of me wished that Henry's was yours too. So I figured if he couldn't be yours then he should at least be like you."_

_JJ took a breath and said, "I love Will but as lame as it is to say it, I'm not in love with him. I will be forever grateful to him for creating Henry with me but shouldn't our son grow up in a home where everyone is happy? There now I'm done."_

_Spencer tugged his hands out of JJ's grasp and cupped his hands on her face. His thumbs rested below her cheekbones. _

"_Jennifer Jareau I've waited a very long time for you to say that. I want to kiss you more than anything thing in this world but I can't do that."_

_JJ's eyes looked everywhere but Spencer. "I thought you wanted me too."_

"_JJ you're still married and for all I know this could be a dream. I could wake up at any moment after spending yet another night crying and aching for you."_

"_Spencer I assure you this is very real." If I can't kiss you then can I at least hug you?"_

_Spencer stood up and pulled JJ up with him. JJ held her arms up and was totally confused when Spencer didn't step towards her._

_Spencer tugged the sheet and straightened the comforter on the bed, then he held up a corner and said, "Slide in."_

_JJ smiled and kicked her shoes off. She wordlessly got under the covers. She took the corner for him and held it up. "Your turn."_

_Once Spencer was settled in JJ tentatively placed her head over his heart. He kissed her forehead and said, "JJ if you still feel the same way in the morning I would love to kiss you."_

_She smiled and looked up into his face and simply said, "Good."_

JJ entered the bedroom to see Spencer sitting up with his head between his legs.

"Here Spencer drink this."

He took the cup and took a cautious sip. "Gah JJ what is this? It tastes like motor oil."

"Just drink it will you."

After Spencer downed the rest of the thick concoction Spencer smiled and said, "Hey I feel a little better already."

"Told you."

"What's in it?"

JJ sat next to Spencer on the bed and said, "Best not to ask."

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"JJ did you mean what you said last night?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"But what about Will?"

"He understands. He really does."

"JJ I'm not going to kiss you just yet. Firstly the stuff I just drank was awful and secondly I want our first kiss to be on our first date."

"Second date."

"What do you mean our second date?"

"I would like to think the football game we went to years ago was our first date."

Spencer smiled and said, "Then our second date it is."

As always read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Will turned to look at JJ one last time before he went to find Beth and give her the Aspirin she desperately needed.

As he ascended the steps he realized that not only was his marriage over before it even began but he'd connected with a woman he could easily fall in love with.

_Will loosened his tie as he walked towards the front of Rossi home. He looked around to make sure no one would see him. He slid a pack of cigarettes out of his front pocket. He tapped the end of the cigarette against the small cardboard box it came in._

_He reached into his other pocket. After feeling around and realizing he must have forgotten his lighter he muttered, "Shit."_

"_You need one of these?"_

_Will jumped a little in skin. He then turned and gave a warm smile. "Yeah, thanks."_

_Beth handed Will the lighter and asked, "You mind?"_

"_Oh. I didn't know you were a smoker."_

_Beth sighed and said, "Normally I'm not. Only every once in a while."_

"_Yeah me too. I'd been promising JJ I would quit. For the most part I have. I'm just a little stressed out right now."_

"_What's wrong? Shouldn't this be one of the happiest days of your life?"_

_Will ruefully laughed and said, "It should be, but I'm pretty sure JJ and I aren't going to stay married."_

_Beth stepped closer. She turned her head away from him and blew a puff of smoke out. "Why would you think that?"_

"_I might not be a profiler, but I know when a woman looks at a man with pure love, and JJ doesn't look at me like that. So what's got you so down?"_

_Beth flatly said, "Other than the fact that my boyfriend is in love with somebody else I'm fan-frickin-tastic." She shrugged and said, "I should have known better." _

_Will bent down to the ground and stubbed the cigarette out. He found a bench and patted the seat next to him and said, "Talk to me."_

_Beth tugged her wrap tighter around her body and sat down. "I care about Aaron, I really do. But I can't keep living like this."_

'_What do you mean?"_

"_I know he has priorities. I know that Jack will always come first in his life, and that's how it should be. But then it's his BAU and all the people in it, then it's his insane need to chase every bad guy. With all that going on I just feel tossed aside. I guess you think I'm being petty."_

_Will shook his head and said, "Hell no... I know exactly where you're coming from. I don't think I have spent more than five days with JJ other than when Henry was born and that was only because JJ was on bed rest."_

"_Will that's awful."_

"_Trust me I know. We live in the same house and I barely see her. Henry comes first in both of our lives and at one time we really did try and make this relationship work. Hell if it weren't for Henry we wouldn't even have anything in common."_

_Beth sighed and said, "I guess you do get how I feel. But at least you have Henry. Aaron and I talked about more children but he said because of his work schedule it would be a bad idea right now." Beth sniffled and repeated, "Right now. As if there is ever going to be a time when his job doesn't get in the way."_

"_JJ says the same thing. I know I'm a detective, but I do have somewhat regular hours. The BAU rips JJ out of bed at all hours of the night. It gets a little tiring being both Mommy and Daddy."_

_Will locked eyes with Beth and silent tears started rolling down her face. "Do you want to know the worst part?"_

_Will swiped at her chin to wipe away some of the falling drops and whispered "What's the worst part?"_

"_For profilers, they can't even figure out who they love. It's like they're all emotionally damaged and whoever they are with just has to accept it. Now look at them, they're falling in love with each other. Well I say well. They need people that understand them because I sure as hell never will."_

"_You know what, me either." Will glanced at his watch and said, "I suppose I should go back to my new bride."_

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to dump this all on you."_

"_Talking to you has made me feel better."_

_Will stood up and held his hand out for Beth. She graciously took it and stood up._

"_You know Beth any man would be lucky to be with you. If you ever need someone, just know I'm a phone call away."_

_Beth smiled shyly and said, "Thank you."_

Will quietly opened the bedroom door.

"Here you go sleepy head."

Beth smile and whispered, "Thank you." She took the pills Will offered and downed a glass of water on the nightstand.

"I must look as terrible as I feel." She stood up and grimaced in the mirror on a small vanity when she saw her reflection.

"I'm never going to get rid of these bags under my eyes."

Will placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "With a nap you'll be good as new."

"I hope so."

Beth turned and started to walk towards the bed. "I guess I should get going."

"Not yet. We need to talk."

Beth sat down gingerly on the bed. "What happened last night? When Rossi and told me about the wedding I didn't expect to like the groom so much." At her admittance Beth smiled shyly and blushed furiously. She attempted to look away from Will.

He placed her hands tenderly on her shoulders and said, "I'm not sure what happened either but I would like to see where this thing between us goes."

Beth raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you really want to give this dating thing a try? Is that such a good idea? You're still married."

"Not for much longer. JJ and I have decided to end things. It's the best for everybody."

Beth stood up and said, "I'm not so sure if this is a good idea. We are both vulnerable considering the circumstances. Aaron and I were together for two years and at times it felt like I was dating a ghost. I'm not sure if I'm ready to let someone in."

Will wrapped his arms around Beth's shoulder and said, "I can wait for you to be ready."

Beth pulled out of his arms and searched his expressive brown eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat."

Beth placed her head in the crook of his neck and said, "Is tomorrow too soon?"

He chuckled and said, "If you ask me it's not soon enough."

Beth sighed and said. "Will there's a problem."

Will inhaled her floral scent and asked, "Oh. What's that?"

"I still live in New York and the gallery I'm working for is closing the exhibit I'm overseeing soon. I'm not sure where I'll be next."

Will rubbed soothing circles on her back and said, "Hey, we'll figure it out."

Beth tilted her chin up and kissed his cheek.

He had to fight the urge to kiss her on the lips. "As much as I want to kiss you right now we need to wait."

Beth quietly said, "Oh."

"Hey now, I just don't wanna be married when I kiss you. My daddy raised me better than that."

Beth smiled brightly and said, "Looks to me like I found a true southern gentleman."

There was a knock on the door.

Will released his hold on Beth and called out, "Yeah."

JJ answered back, "There's breakfast if you guys want some."

Beth chuckled and said, "Wow she really is okay with all of this."

"I told you so. Well time to go face the music. You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

As always read and review!

One chapter left!


End file.
